rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeisen Seizon-sha
General Name: Jeisen Seizon-sha Nicknames:"Scout" Age: 47 D.O.B: unknown Race: Visord Gender: Male Blood Type: o+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'2" Weight: 175 lbs Hair: Short grey hair Eyes: Dark grey eyes Skin: Light white Body type: Athletic A tall man with a slim figure. He wheres a dark scout uniform. No right sleeve as his right arm is bandaged from the middle of his palm to elbow in clean white bandages. His left arm only has a short sleeve down to about the middle of his bicep. Across his chest, Jeisen wears a green sash that ties his zanpakuto to his back. The sash though has a few pieces of equipment attached to it for ease of access. On his left hip, there is a small satchel that carries other useful items. His zanpakuto is worn across his back, with hilt poking over his right shoulder. He still has a youthful look upon him, energetic movements and a broad smile. He also keeps a small necklace underneath his uniform that he never takes off. Personality To most, Jeisen is just a shadow in the background, something he prefers. Known for being rather quiet, Jeisen carries a calm demeanor about him despite even the harshest of times. Once he warms up to someone though, his warmth comes through as he otfen begins to joke around with those he considers friends. Likes Forests New equipment Food Dislikes Cities Ineptitude. (within himself) Hangovers History Born in the Rukon districts to a poor family, Jeisen wasn't given much choice in life. With his higher spiritual pressure, Jeisen was forced to hunt for food in a world where people were not meant to get hungry. Eventually this culminated into Jeisen being pressed into military service. He quickly joined up with the Recon unit as a forward scout. This meant he could finally get away from the city that held nothing but bad memories for him. He was quickly taught how to be a scout, showing a natrual talent for it. Between his natural reiatsu levels and his skill with his blade, Jeisen quickly made a name for himself as one of the best scouts. He was given the last name Seizon-sha, survivor, due to his unnatural luck to surviving extremely hostile situations. Powers and Abilities Adept swordsman- 'Skilled with a blade and a very fluid style that relies on misdirection and counters to be used to its fullest. '''Kido practioneer.- '''While understanding the basics of it, Jeisen hardly uses kido as it tends to be very bright and flashy. It would give away his position while out scouting, not a good idea. Still, he finds a use for the occasional kido. '''Adept scout- '''Trained to survey hostile lands, locate enemies, and how to survive where others cannot. Shadows and stealth are friends of his, realying on secrecy to stay alive. Zanpakutō- Horo (wanderer) Inner World- The inner world of Jeisen's blade is always shifting to reflect Horo's (and to a lesser extent Jeisens) state of being. It reflects emotions, images, sounds all to send a message to Jeisen. The very world is part of how Horo communicates with him. Horo-san A unique blade in that Horo cannot talk like other zanpakutos. It had no voice and can make no direct sounds. Instead, it sends images tainted with feelings in a rapid blur to Jeisen as a form of communication. Most images sent are tainted with a context from Jeisen's own experience, meaning most images sent to other people wouldn't make much sense. It looks more like an outline of a man then an actual corporal figure. '''Release command: Stand, Defiant! ' A small, flame- like shadow appears at the end of Jeisen's blade then races down to coat both the blade and his sword arm. A shadow coats the user's arm(s) and blade, leaving a afterimage from movements. The image, however, is actually fully solid. It is capable of reacting in the exact same way Jeisen's own real arm could, from blocking a strike with its shadow sword to reaching out to grab an enemy. The shadow strike could also simply follow Jeisen's own real strike, effectively doubling the strength behind the blow. More energy can be feed into any particular strike for more damage, abiet at a higher cost of energy. Sustained costs The black daggers of shadows that float in the air and manipulated by Jeisen. The back edge of the blade is constantly letting off black shard like substances that are actually pieces of the blade. The back edge reforms swiftly but always gives off more shards. The shards can be manipulated by Jeisen's mind but as he is fairly inexperienced with it, he needs to use one hand to control it properly. The shards form a razor sharp edge as sharp as the true edge of the blade. They can be used to rapidly cut at enemies, often supplementing Jeisen's sword strikes with a blow from the opposite direction. The possibilities are only limited to his mind. Costs- low: control a blade storm the size of a SUV. Medium: the size of a bus. High: Size of a house. '''Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics (shikai)(mask)(bankai) Interaction Cliff Notes Tall white male with bandages from right palm to elbow. Green sash with equipment on it, small satchel on left him. Wears a sleevless Shiakksho, with his lieutenants badge attached to his sash. Quiet, calm, with grey eyes looking out at everything OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.|} Category:Shinigami